Used
by I Luv Captain Jack
Summary: Ginny feels used after Draco leaves her. Written for the O7 D/G fic exchange.


~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"The new minister of magic is…Arthur Weasley!"

Applause erupted in the room. Mr. Weasley walked to the front to give his acceptance speech.

"Thank you, thank you! I'm excited to be the new Minister of Magic. I wish to help the continuously improving community that has lost so much in the Final Battle and make the Ministry the best it has ever been."

When he stepped off the stage and went back to sit with his family, Mrs. Weasley was beaming at her husband. All of the boys looked happy for their father but anxious to get out of their formal clothes. Ginny was smiling and gave him a hug before sitting down.

"The Minister's Coronation Ball with be held next week!" said the announcer before stepping off the stage as well.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Draco, I have a plan." Lucius Malfoy stood in his office behind the rich oak desk. His sneer was firmly in place and his voice was cold as ice.

Draco stood in front of him straight as a board, showing no emotion on his face.

"Yes, Father?" he said as emotionlessly as possible. Even after all the years of practice, he still could not duplicate the exact coldness of his father.

"Weasley is the new Minister and we need to get on good terms with them. To do that, we need to get close to the Weasleys." His voice cut through the air like a knife and his body did not move a centimeter as he talked.

Draco nodded silently.

"Draco, you are going to court Ginny Weasley." Lucius' face donned an evil smile.

"I have to doiwhat/i? You want me to go out with the Weaslette?" Draco sneered.

His father's face went stone cold when Draco spoke. "Weasley cares about his daughter and you will court her."

"Yes, Father," said Draco, through his gritted teeth. He didn't want to get on his father's bad side. That never turned out well.

"Good. Now, you will approach her at the Coronation Ball tomorrow night. This is what I want you to do." Lucius continued on with no expression as he explained the "plan" for the catching of the little Weasel.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Where are they, where are they? Where did my robes go? Ginny searched her apartment frantically trying to find her new dress robes. How could I have lost them? She was going to be late. Just as panic started creeping up on her she finally spotted the corner of them hanging at the very back of her closet

She quickly slipped into the black strapless dress. It hugged her curves before flaring out just below her hips. She strapped on her heels and grabbed her purse before flooing to the Ministry of Magic.

"Sorry I'm late mum!" Ginny said in a rush.

"As long as you're here sweetie, that's all that matters. Now get in line up on stage with everyone else. Oh, it's so nice to see the entire family together again!" Ginny thought she looked a little teary. She had become more emotional after losing Harry in the Final Battle. It was like losing a son to her mother.

Ginny stood up with every one else while her dad took an oath to protect the Wizarding World. When the real ball started she went down and sat with Ron and Hermione. They had been married for two years, and by now Hermione's stomach was huge. The baby was due in four months and they were still arguing over the sex of the baby although they refused to ask the Healer.

"It's a igirl/i!"

"It's ai boy/i!"

"iShe/i will be the smartest in all of her classes!"

"iHe/i will be the best Keeper Hogwarts has ever seen!"

"iShe/i will be popular!"

"iHe/i will be Quiddich Captain!"

"iShe/i will be the prettiest girl in Hogwarts!'

"iHe/i will win the Quiddich Cup every year!"

"iShe/i will be Head Girl!"

"iHe/i will be--" A voice cut Ron off.

"Hey! Can you please stop arguing! Just go to the Healer and find out what it is!" Ginny enjoyed their bickering wanting to see what they expected of the unborn child but figured she'd stop them before Hermione's hormones kicked in and she made her brother sleep on the couch... again.

"No!" they answered together. Looking at each other they started laughing.

"Sorry Gin, but we want it to be a surprise," answered Hermione.

They started whispering to each other, ignoring her. Finally, she announced that she was going to get a drink. She was halfway to the food table when a body intercepted her. She looked up the strong chest and into stormy grey eyes.

"Malfoy, excuse me." Ginny tried to get past him, but he blocked her.

"You look stunning tonight." Curse his father for making him do this. How was this flattery thing going to get her on a date with him again? Well, at least he didn't have to lie to her face yet.

"Err-- thanks, I guess. Now, can I get a drink?" She tried to push past him again.

"You can, but only if you dance with me." Now, if only she'll agree so I can get this over with.

"Can I get a drink first?"

He grabbed her hand and started to lead her to the dance floor, "Nope."

"Malfoy, let go of me!" She tried to twist out of his grip and only managed to trip herself.

"Are you okay, Weasley?" He had managed to catch her but she was in a position that was making his body feel things it shouldn't feel about a Weasley.

"I'm fine," she said through clenched teeth. She was having a little trouble breathing but it wasn't because of her fall. She was currently pressed up against Draco-bloody-Malfoy, who, she had to admit, was pretty good looking.

He watched her for a moment, and then released his grip.

"I have to go," she said quickly, starting for the door, desperate for an excuse to get away.

Finally! She was gone. He would just have to tell his father that she refused to come with him. Then he remembered what his father had said to him.i "She must come to dinner with you at all costs. If you can't get her to dinner the entire thing will be lost. Don't let her get away. We need her to get into the Ministry."/i Now he would have to catch her before she left. Perfect.

He caught up with her just as she walked out the door.

"Leaving so soon, Weasley?" She felt his hand on her waist even before he whispered to her.

"Yes, Malfoy, now, if you would kindly let go of me, I will be on my way," came her exasperated reply. She just wanted to be alone.

"Sorry, but I can't let you do that." He didn't move his hand from her waist. He couldn't go home to his father with the news that nothing had happened.

"Why not?" Please, just let him go away, although his hand on her waist made her spine tingle.

"I want you to come to an early dinner with me." Please agree, screamed the voice in head. He needed her to agree.

"Malfoy please, just let go of me so I can go home." She started thinking of useful spells that could come in handy any moment.

"Just go with me and then you can go home. I'll even let you pick where we go to eat," He couldn't believe he was begging a Weasley.

She reached for her wand, but remembered that she left it at home. She had no pockets in her dress and her purse was too small. She was going to have to give in.

"So, where are we going?" she asked impatiently. "I don't even care, let's just eat."

"There is a lovely French restaurant just inside muggle London, but we have to walk." He removed his hand from her waist, shutting out the protesting voice in his mind. They started walking toward the entrance of the ministry ballroom.

As soon as he removed his hand from her waist she felt the skin go cold. "Muggle London? Who are you and what have you done with Malfoy?"

"What? You act like I'm evil or something," He said slightly turning towards her. Their hands just brushed when he moved. He squashed the urge to reach out and grab it with his own.

Her hand instantly felt like fire where the brief contact had been. "Well, you are the son of a convicted Death Eater."

"Yes, but I'm not my father." In fact, he hated his father.

"You look like him though. You have the same exact hair color, the same high cheek bones, and the same grey eyes." To prove her point she stopped walking and looked him straight in the eye. He really did have nice eyes. They were grey, but not harsh and cold like his father's.

"Looks say nothing; it's the actions that count." He really didn't want to be compared to his father. "My father has may have the same hair color, but his is longer and more girlish. I don't know exactly why cheek bones matter and my eyes may be grey but they are not the same icy grey as his."

"True," She replied, before breaking eye contact and continuing forward. He had a point. At least he was nicer and nicer looking.

They entered the court yard in between the Leaky Cauldron.

"We are going to apparate to a nearby ally before going in it's only a few blocks but apparating is always easier." He looked at her expectantly.

Oh, crap. "I don't have my wand. I left it at home," she told him.

He could use this as an excuse to touch her. "We can use side-along apparation to get there. It will be easier that way so I don't have to tell you exactly where to apparate." He was trying not to let the excitement show on his face or in his voice.

"Okay, I guess that will work," she said, trying not to let her nervousness show. She was going to have to grab onto him in order to side-along apparate.

They walked nervously to each other not exactly sure what to do. He finally just grabbed her, then, before she could register his arms around her and his body pressed up against hers, he apparated them away.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Malfoy, are you sure this is edible?" Ginny pointed to her food, which looked like a mountain of glob covered in a desert.

"Yes, I have this all the time," he said to her before rolling his eyes.

In truth, he had no idea what the concoction in front of him was. She had assumed he knew what he was doing and ordered the same thing. Taking a bite, his first instinct was to spit it out, but then he remembered telling her it was the best dish they served so he kept forcing himself to swallow.

Ginny absently took a bite of her food and almost gagged at the taste. She forced it down then looked across the table to see Malfoy eating the food with no problem. Not wanting to be rude and causing a scene, she kept forcing the globs down her throat.

He thought about what the plan was after leaving the restaurant. He made a disgusted noise at the thought of kissing a Weasley.

"I was thinking the same thing," She exclaimed, glad she didn't have to eat the glob anymore and that he thought it was nasty too.

"What?" Now he was confused. How did she know what he was thinking about? Did she not want to kiss him either? That would make things so much easier.

Wow, he is an idiot, she thought to herself. "The food is disgusting. Isn't that what you meant when you made that noise?"

"Oh." he paused. "Yes, it is really gross. Do you want to go and find something else to eat?" Please say yes.

She laughed at him. "Sure. Why are you suddenly being tolerable? What happened to the Malfoy we all know and hate?"

He just shrugged. What _had_ happened to him?

"So, where are we going next Master of the Universe Sir?" She couldn't help but smirk at him.

He just stared at her. That was ihis/i smirk, "How about we go to Diagon Alley? I'm sick of these muggles already. What do you say, Queen of the Wizarding World?"

"There is the Malfoy I'm used to!" She laughed. "Sure, but I'm going home to change and grab my wand. Meet me at Quality Quiddich Supplies." She started walking down the street. He watched her for a moment then apparated away. The thought of how she was going to get home without her wand didn't hit him until he was halfway changed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

When he finally found her she was looking at a Silver Dragon, the fastest broom in the nation. Taking in the view of her very lovely arse which was perfectly shaped and complimented by the jeans she was wearing, he walked up silently behind her.

"You like it?" he asked in her ear.

Ginny jumped when she heard his voice behind her. She turned around slowly to face him. And then she jumped again when she found that they were almost touching. He was wearing loose, baggy jeans and a light blue button up shirt under his robe, but he still managed to pull it off as casual.

"Where have you been?" she said as soon as she figured out how to breathe again. She had never noticed how ihot/i he was before. His lips curved perfectly just in the right position to her lips on his.

"I decided to change too. So you like the broom?" he asked, smoothly changing the subject. He didn't realize how close he had gotten. He resisted the urge to push the bangs out of her face.

"Well of course I do! How can I not like it?" She turned her back to him and started examining the Silver Dragon again. That was close.

"Well I thought you would prefer slow brooms. You are used to them." He had to act normal.

"True, its always more fun being at the disadvantage, so when you beat the person with the better broom you know it was all you and not mostly the ride you have," she answered cheekily. "But it would be nice to have fast one too, just to see haw fast you can really go."

"Are you saying that I'm lacking in skill?" He couldn't believe this.

"Yes, and so was Harry. He depended on his broom too much," she replied, before rolling her eyes at him, then used _his_ smirk again. "You aren't that good."

"Oh yea? We'll have to play sometime." He could show her.

"Sure, I guess. That would be fun. I could whip you easy."

"Oh? You think you could beat me if I was on one of these?" he asked pointing to the Silver Dragon on display. There was no way she could be faster.

"I could, but only if I was on a Firebolt or better. The others don't carry enough speed to get close." She smiled at him.

"Ok, enough Quidditch talk. We'll have to settle this on the pitch." It would give him an excuse for him to meet with her again. She wasn't that bad after all. Who wouldn't like a girl with a great body and loves quidditch?

She laughed. "Fine, I'll shut up. I get that habit from my brothers. I never know when to stop talking, especially when it comes to quidditch."

"Well, that's not so bad. I've met people with worse habits. Take Pansy for example, she never knew when to keep something a secret or not. She told everyone everything you told her." He learned that one the hard way. He never told her anything after the "Bunny Incident" as he called it.

"Well at least I can keep a secret." Well, for the most part.

"I'm not sure about that one yet." Could he trust her? Did he want to trust her?

"Oh? You do don't trust me?" She said acting horrified and using her ability to cry on command. He watched, horrified that she could be laughing one moment and crying the next.

"I…..um…. " He looked around helplessly, "Are you okay?"

She suddenly burst out laughing, "Wow, you actually fell for it!"

He was suddenly very confused, "Weasley, what are you talking about?"

"Never mind, it doesn't matter anymore," she said, dismissing her awkward behavior. "So, where do you want to go? I hear there's a great club close by and I'm still hungry."

"Ginny, what just happened?" He was not going to let her get away with not telling him. He wanted to know what just happened.

"I told you, nothing, just forget about it," She said again rolling her eyes. Even smart people could be stupid.

He had to face it; she wasn't going to tell him anything. She suddenly started walking out the door and down the street and by the time he noticed he had to run to catch up to her.

"Where are we going?" he had finally caught up with her just outside the Leaky Caldron in the court yard in between.

She stopped and turned to face him. "I'm going to my apartment. I'm hungry and there are no good restaurants anywhere close. You can come if you want, I need someone to help me clean up the mess I'm going to make," she said laughing. "I always make a mess when I'm in the kitchen."

He followed her into the noisy pub. "Where do you live?" he asked when she continued walking towards the door."

"Just down the street, in muggle London."

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"That's basically it. That rest is history. We went to my flat and I made dinner and then somehow we ended up in my bedroom the next morning. You were made that night."

"Eww, Mummy, TMI!"

"What? Are you talking in your IM talk or whatever you call it?"

"Yeah, I meant 'too much information'. Sorry, I forget that you are stupid when it comes to that stuff." She smiled cheekily at her mum, her grey eyes sparkling.

"Narcissa Molly Malfoy! Maybe we need to take away all of you muggle toys. After all you're only seven. She was trying to be stern but cracked up laughing instead.

"Sorry, Mum," she said obediently. "So, where is Daddy now?"

"He's back in London. I found out that the only reason he was dating me was because of his father. I went to the Healer to find out if I was pregnant or not and when I came back he was talking to his father about us. His father told him that they were into the Ministry and that he could dump me now. I left that day and never said another word to him."

"So, your never asked him why he messed with you for that long?"

"No. Now that's enough. It's time for bed. Goodnight Narci." Ginny kissed her forehead.

"Goodnight Mum."

Ginny went into her own bedroom and looked at the picture on her nightstand. She felt bad about leaving. She didn't only leave him; she left her entire life in England. Somehow coming to America seemed like the perfect escape.

She had come here four and a half months pregnant and had made a life for herself and her daughter. And right now that was all she needed. Although she still missed him like crazy.

"Goodnight Draco," She whispered to the picture next to her bed before falling sleep.


End file.
